In Love with Death
by Saiyaness28
Summary: Goth girl Penelope can see spirits and not just the spirits of dead humans but the most powerful spirit of them all, Death himself. She falls in love with him and when he pops the question she finds herself having to make a difficult decision.
1. Introduction

In Love with Death

In Love with Death

Introduction

**12 Years Ago:**

My mother's screams were cut short when my father's knife sliced through the soft flesh of her throat. My depressed, unemployed father had been drinking heavily tonight and his weak mind had finally snapped when my mother told him she was leaving him. I hid behind the couch, watching in horror as my father took his gun from its hiding place in a coffee table drawer and ended his miserable life with the pull of a trigger. He fell dead to the floor beside my mother. Mother was not as lucky as he. She lay, twisting in agony, blood gurgling from the slash in her throat. Then _he _appeared. I didn't know it then but this was the moment that would set my fate in motion. He goes by many names and appears to us mortals in different forms. _He_ is the Grim Reaper, the spirit of Death, the Angel of Death, The Reaper, Hades, the Spirit Reaper, but I simply know him as Death. To me he appeared in a black hooded robe, like most people picture him, carrying a scythe. He went over to my father's body and slashed at it with his weapon. An orb came out of his body and hovered above Death's head. Death then laid one of his hands on my mother's head, it wasn't a bony hand like you would expect but rather a fleshy human hand as pale as that of a corpse, She abruptly stopped writhing and her body went limp. Death slashed her body with his scythe and another orb appeared above his head. He turned his head, his face hidden in shadow, and looked at me. He hovered towards me. Stopping in front of the couch, he bent forward, so that our faces were level. He slowly lowered his hood to reveal the face of a very handsome man. His skin was corpse gray, his dark smoldering eyes seemed able to peer into my soul and his black silky hair fell messily yet perfectly over his forehead and down to the nape of his neck. He took my face in one of his large hands pressed his cold lips to the lids of my eyes. He pulled away and his pale lips parted in a smile.

**Present Day:**

My name is Penelope Fotopoulos. I live with my grandparents in the little town of Cinder Falls. My grandpa is not your typical old man, he runs the town funeral home out of our house. I am his assistant. I am known as the town Goth, I don't try to be, I'm just being myself. Oh, yea and I can see spirits! Everyone in town is afraid of me, and with good reason. I'm in love with Death!


	2. Meeting at the Grave

Meeting at the Grave Meeting at the Grave

"Poor girl" whispered Grandpa George. "She's the same age as you, Penelope. So young, pity." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Kate Carter lay on the table before us, her bleached blonde hair, crusted with vomit. The old man looked up at me over his glasses, "Did you know her?" he asked. "Yea" I answered, "She was a real bitch." Old George gave me a stern look. "What? It's the truth." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It doesn't matter if you liked her or not, you have to take care of her now. Clean her up and get her dressed. Her funeral is in four hours." I nodded in reply, groaning on the inside.

I pulled my red hair up in a spiked bun and went to work. I gave her a bath, scrubbing extra hard to get the putrid vomit smell out of her hair, and dressed her in what was supposed to be her wedding dress. Kate and her boyfriend, Adam Fitz, a jock, were planning on getting married right after graduation. I never liked either of them but it was plain to see that Adam and Kate genuinely loved each other. Though I hated him, and his kind, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Adam. He must be taking this pretty rough.

I kept reading the chart over and over again. It said that the cause of death was over dose but that didn't make sense. Kate was one of the most popular girls in school and she was about to marry her high school sweet heart. She didn't have any reason to kill herself. Something didn't add up.

I finished her makeup and went upstairs to get dressed for the funeral. I put on a long, over sized black dress and some boots. I didn't bother with makeup, I don't wear much of the stuff, besides a little eyeliner and powder.

Grandpa and I loaded Kate up in the Hearse and drove to the burial site. I HATE graveyards. Yep that's right, a Goth who hates graveyards. For good reason, I assure you. You see, when you can see the spirits of the dead, a graveyard is your worst nightmare. Everywhere you look you see spirits. As the preacher droned on, I glanced towards Kate's grieving family. Kate's spirit was tugging frantically at her mother's sleeve, trying desperately to get her attention. Even in death, vomit poured from Kate's mouth, making her words impossible to decipher. I looked away from the sickening scene to an even more disturbing one. Adam was screaming Kate's name at the top of his lungs as relatives pulled him away from her casket. I had to tear my eyes away from the scene before I completely lost it.

I felt a cold chill, unlike any I had felt in almost twelve years. No doubt, it was _him_. I peered over my shoulder at the black hooded figure that floated slowly towards the crowd. Death slowly made his way towards Adam, who sat with his head bowed between his mother and father. Death came up behind him and whispered something to him that I couldn't make out. He then turned around and left the way he came. I thought it strange that he would appear without reaping any souls so I followed him.

He went into the forest, seeming not to notice me, but then he abruptly whirled around and tore away his hood. He glared at me with his intense ebony eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I wanted to bolt but my legs wouldn't move. Then his eyes softened and a small smile graced his lips. "Hello, Penelope, long time, no see." He said in a deep velvety voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Err…um…hello." I stuttered. He drew closer and angled my chin up with one long finger. I noticed that it was adorned with an awesome skull ring. He smiled at me. The divine perfection of it would have put even the most alluring vampire to shame. "How beautiful you've become." He mused, leaning closer. "W-why were you at the funeral?" I asked, blinking away my stupor and tearing my face away from his frigid grasp.

"I was attending to my usual business, what else." He replied with a shrug, implying that he thought it was a stupid question to ask. "But you didn't reap anyone." I said questioningly. A strange, chilling smirk appeared on his face and flames danced across the glassy darkness of his eyes, "Didn't I?" he whispered darkly. The moment he said this, a shot sounded in the distance.

He disappeared and I ran back to the gravesite. Everyone was huddled around in a circle. Women burst into tears and shrieked in horror while men gasped and muttered among themselves. "What happened?" I asked my grandfather. He put his arm around me and looked at me with sad eyes, "Adam Fitz just killed himself."


	3. Gift or Curse?

Gift or Curse?

I stared at Adam's body on the table before me. I never knew jocks could feel so strongly about anything besides sports. The poor guy. He loved Kate so much he'd rather die than go on living without her. An epic line from Romeo and Juliet came to my mind: _Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death!_

"How's it going?" said an unmistakable voice. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and his ice-cold breath at my ear. "Death" I gasped, my eyes widening in horror. His frigid touch made my entire body go numb. "That's right." He whispered and chuckled. He released me and danced to the other side of the table. I say danced because of the elegant motion in which he moved. It was so perfect, it was down right creepy. Yay!

He crossed his arms and stared at me with a smirk on his face. "I like that outfit you're wearing. You look gorgeous in blood red." I looked down at the red tank top and dark washed jeans I was wearing and shot him a questioning look. His smirk broadened into an all out grin and a deep laugh echoed in his chest. "What's so funny?" I asked angrily. "The look on your face. It's hilarious!" He laughed harder, holding his side. "Stop laughing at me!" I growled and hurled a scalpel at him. He blurred and the instrument phased right through him.

I was about to throw another one at him when he snatched my wrists in his iron grip. "Feisty aren't we?" he said, a smile was still visible in the corners of his mouth. "Let go of me!" I snapped, squirming to get free. He released my wrists and took a step back from me. "I was only giving you a compliment. There's no reason for you to be angry with me, my love." He said. My heart skipped a beat, "Your love? I hate you! You're the one who put this freaky "Sixth Sense" crap on me!" I snarled, jabbing a finger in his face. His eyebrows pulled together in a hurt expression. "You mean my gift?" he asked innocently. "Gift! You cursed me, asshole!"

He got that evil look in his eyes again and took me up into his arms. His lips were so close, yet so far away. "Curse? Why would I curse my own fiancé?" My eyes looked deeply into his, searching for answers but could find none within their depths. "What?" I breathed raggedly. "You are to be my wife, Penelope." He said and kissed my cheek. "I-I don't understand." I stuttered, my eyes still locked with his. "When I kissed those beautiful green eyes of yours all those years ago, I bestowed upon them the kiss of death. So that when I returned for you, you'd be able to see me." I shoved him away, "I don't _want_ to see you! I want to be normal!" He was about to say something when my grandma's shaky old voice cut in. "Penelope, who are you talking to?"

Death vanished and I went to the base of the stairs. Grandma Sophia was standing at the top, looking around for an intruder. "I was just talking to myself grandma. Hey, I smell cake. Are you baking something?" She smiled, "Yes dear, your favorite, chocolate cake. " I ran up to the kitchen to grab a slice, before the old people ate it all.

After dinner I took a shower and threw on my favorite "Nightmare Before Christmas" pajamas. When I came out of the bathroom Death was waiting for me. He was laid back on my bed, looking normal. His scythe was leaned against the wall by a window. "What the hell are you doing in my room!" I screeched. His expression remained solemn. "Why do you wish to be normal?" he asked, his voice low and steady. I calmed down and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm tired of being afraid all the time." I said, my black fingernails digging into the skin of my knees. He sat up and turned my face towards his. " Who says you have to be afraid? You could try helping them." I blinked at him stupidly, "They're dead. What kind of help do they possibly need." He looked down at his hands and fiddled with one of his many rings, "My job as the angel of death is to escort the dead to their final destinations. Sometimes the soul refuses to go with me because of some unfinished business. God is always on my back about leaving souls behind so I persuaded him to let me have a wife to help me out. That's where you come in." He said, glancing up at me through dark lashes. "You…want me to play "Ghost Whisperer"…. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE THAT DUMB SHOW! Leave me alone! I don't _want_ to talk to ghosts and I _**don't**_ want to marry you!"

He stopped my yelling with his lips. The minute our lips touched a cold burn rolled through me, zapping me of all my strength until I went limp. Amazingly, I remained conscious for a few more seconds. Death tucked me into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. "I'm sorry Penelope." He whispered, "I never meant to make you unhappy. I'd leave you alone if I could, but unfortunately, we've already passed the point of no return." He lightly kissed my forehead and picked up his scythe. He pulled up his hood and slashed a rip in the fabric of reality. The light that pierced through it was almost blinding. He stepped into the light and both he and the rip vanished.


	4. Ghost Whisperer

Ghost Whisperer 

Isn't it weird that no matter how freaky your home life is, school seems to make everything mundane. I slumped to Chemistry, practically dragging feet. I wasn't in the slightest hurry to get there. I walked into the freezing chemistry room and yanked down the sleeves of my skeleton jacket.

Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out my textbook and slammed my book bag on the floor beside me. The late bell rang just a few seconds later. Both Kate and Adam had been in this class with me. Kate sat on my right and Adam sat ahead of her. While Adam's seat was empty, Kate hadn't missed class today. She sat there staring at me with vomit pouring out the corners of her mouth, glowing with unnatural light. I focused on my work, trying my best to forget that she was there. The whole day was like that. Kate followed me around like a dog, begging for something but I didn't know what and I really didn't want to know.

I had a free last block so I spent the time looking up research for a history project on the computer in the school library. "Well if it isn't Lady Death herself." Said a very annoying voice. I looked up at Bridget Taylor, the typical captain of the cheerleading squad bimbo. If only she knew how close she was to the truth. "What do you want?" I muttered, glaring at her snobby expression. "I was just wondering if you had fun playing around with Adam's body last night." I groaned in disgust and got up to leave. She blocked the doorway, "What's wrong? Running away so you don't have to fess up?" Her critical blue eyes looked me up and down and she sneered, obviously finding my appearance deeply flawed. "You and I both know it's the only way _you _can get any action." I shoved her out of the way and left the building. Kate's spirit followed me all the way to the graveyard then finally let me be.

As soon as I was inside, I ate a piece of cake and collapsed on the couch. It wasn't long before a chill swept through the room. "What do you want?" I mumbled, shying away from him as he made his way towards me. He stopped and glared at me, gripping the wooden staff of his scythe with enough strength to make indentations. "What?" I asked, not knowing why he was so mad. "That Kate girl's been following you all day trying to get help but you completely ignored her!" I slumped deeper into the cushions. "What do you want me to do? You're the freaking god of the dead." He grabbed me by the ear and dragged me outside. "I am not a god. I'm an angel. I can't force her to come with me. She has to make that choice herself. I need you to talk to her and find out what she wants." I shoved him away, rubbing my ear to get the blood to rush back into it. "Why don't _you _talk to her." I asked. He sighed and rolled his dark eyes. "She keeps running from me. I'm not exactly the most beautiful angel you know."

There are people in heaven more beautiful than him! Holy Shit! I need to go to church!

"I'll do it on one condition." I said, with a smirk. His shoulders drooped, "What?" I knew exactly what he didn't want me to ask for but I didn't want to break his poor un-beating heart. "I want that ring." I said, pointing at the skull ring I loved so much. He chuckled and pulled the ring off his finger. "Here have it, it's yours, love" I grinned and slipped it on my finger. I admired the ring and giggled to myself. Death pulled my chin up and leaned towards me. "How bout we seal the deal with a kiss." His lips crushed mine for one brief second. The cold burn returned and stole my breath.. "Don't stop." I whispered, clutching on to him. "We can't Penelope. If I'm not careful, I could reap your soul." He explained. I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. He nudged me gently towards the graveyard. "Go on, keep up your end of the bargain."

I went to where Kate was sitting by her grave. "Hi, how's it going." I greeted unhappily. She was startled to her feet. She choked back more vomit so she could speak, "Y-you can see me?" I looked over my shoulder at Death who was leaning against a statue of an archangel. He flashed me a reassuring smile and motioned for me to get on with it. I turned back to Kate and nodded. "And I thought you couldn't be any weirder." She said, smiling slightly. Somehow, her words no longer held the old painful, teasing tone that I was used to hearing. It sounded more like she was amused. "Um…why are you staying here? You should leave with Death." I said, pointing in his direction. "I know he may look scary but he's a really nice guy. He's just doing his job."

She sighed and looked at her grave marker. "I can't, I can't leave yet." I groaned with impatience, "Why the hell not? You're getting him in trouble with his boss, you know." She swallowed hard again, "I-I need to talk to my mother. She…thinks I did this to myself. She needs to know that it was an accident." She said, beginning to cry. I touched her shoulder comfortingly, "I can tell her for you." She looked at me with a surprised expression, "You'd do that, even though I was mean to you." I shrugged my shoulders, "I made a deal with the big guy." I said motioning towards Death. "Go ahead and leave with Death and I'll go talk to your mother." She smiled at me and walked over to Death. Death took her by the hand, "Hello, Kate. Adam's waiting for you on the other side. Shall we go to him?" She smiled, tears streaking down her pale cheeks, "Yes, just a moment." She turned her head towards me, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Will you ever forgive me?" I smiled, "Yea, now go on your boyfriend is waiting." Death opened up a portal with his scythe and began to lead her inside. "Thank you, Penelope." Kate said as they disappeared.

That afternoon, I went to Kate's house. She lived in a modest brick house with a beautiful garden out front. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the front door. There was no answer. "Well no one's home. Maybe another time." I said, walking away triumphantly. Death appeared and stopped me in my tracks. "Not so fast." He said and spun be back around. An older version of Kate opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked, wiping tears away from her eyes. "Um…are you Kate's mom?" I asked, suddenly very nervous. I had no idea what I was going to say to her. "Yes, are you one of Kate's friends?" I cocked my head to side, "Kind of. Do you mind if we talk? I swear It'll only take a moment of your time."

She let me inside and we went into the living room. She sat down while I paced the room, trying to think of what I could say that wouldn't make me sound crazy. I couldn't think of anything.

"Ma'am, I know this will sound…insane, but I promise I'm not making this up. I have no reason whatsoever to lie to you." Her brows pulled together slightly, "What is it?" she asked. "I've spoken to Kate's spirit." I blurted out. She reached up and clutched her cross necklace. "You mean…her ghost?" I nodded, feeling stupider and stupider with each second. "Yes, and she wanted me to tell you that she didn't commit suicide, it was an accident." Mrs. Carter let out a ragged breath, "I knew I felt her presence. Is she still here?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, I persuaded her to cross over by promising her I'd come talk to you." She looked down at her folded hands in her lap, "I see. I'm glad." She smiled up at me, "Thank you, you've brought me some closure."

That night, Death and I curled up on the couch to watch horror movies. "You did a great job today." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Thank you." I looked down at my new skull ring. "It was _so_ worth it!" He leaned over and kissed my ear, "You aren't done yet. Tomorrow you're going to help me get a two hundred year year old ghost to cross over."


	5. The Protector

The Protector

"Mind telling me again why you dragged me to a Civil War reenactment?" I grumbled, scratching at my itchy fishnet stockings with my boot. Death dressed in his "blending in" attire, which consisted of a black hooded jacket and a pair of hot leather pants, put his arm around my waist. "We're here to talk to Lieutenant Jeremy Stone, a Confederate soldier killed in the line of duty. He was killed on this land and his spirit likes to run through his last fight everyday at five past six." Gunshots signaled that it was time for the reenactment to start. Guns blazed, sending plumes of smoke into the air.

"There he is." Death whispered, pointing towards a soldier at the far right of the field. He looked young, though tired and thin. He wore a tattered gray uniform with a large red stain on its front. Beneath his cap, I could see light brown hair and his eyes looked like chocolate spheres. He charged at the enemy soldiers with his bayoneted gun, unaware that this was all make-believe. He passed harmlessly through the re-enactors' bodies.

When it was all over, Jeremy dragged his gun to the pretend Confederate campsite and sat down on a stump. I approached him warily; the only reason I approached him at all was because Death kept jabbing me in the back with a stick.

"Um…hello." I greeted. Jeremy looked up at me with weary eyes. His cheeks were sunken in, his face was dirty, and he had dark circles beneath his brown eyes. "You can see me?" he asked in a raspy voice. He sounded like he had a sore throat that's when I saw the bullet hole in his neck. He had a total of two bullet holes, one in his neck and another in his chest, I wasn't sure which one had killed him. If it was the chest wound, death was probably instantaneous. I hoped it was that one.

"Yes I can, my name's Penelope. I work for the Grim Reaper here." I said, motioning to the hooded angel behind me. "I know him. You're wasting your time. I'm not going anywhere." He croaked. "Why? What's holding you here?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked down at his boots and leaned his head against the barrel of his gun. "I have to protect them." I crouched down next to him, "Who?" I asked softly. His brows knitted together as unpleasant memories clouded his mind, "My family, my mother and my sister and my brother. Pa died early on in the war, and with the Yankees invading I had to do something to protect them. My ma was real worried about me but my sister understood why I wanted to fight. Sherman's troops were coming and we knew what had happened to Atlanta. I wasn't about to let it happen here. So I put my little brother, Paul in charge and joined the Confederacy." He looked around as if seeing the campground for the first time, "And here I am."

"Jeremy, it's been two hundred years, your family's long gone by now. You should come on to the spirit world where you can be with them." He took off his hat and wiped his forehead on his sleeve, "I can't, not until I find out what happened to my family. I've got to know my death wasn't in vain." I groaned inwardly, why couldn't this ever be easy? "What if I helped you find them? I think the librarian at my school's name is Stone. Maybe she's related to you. She might know the family history." A grin passed over Jeremy's face, He jumped to his feet and took my hands, shaking him, enthusiastically, "Oh thank you ma'am! Thank you!"

The next day at school, I skipped fourth period to go to the library. I winded through the many shelves, Jeremy's spirit in toe. "Are you looking for something in particular, Penelope?" asked Miss Stephanie Stone. I spend a lot of time in the library. The librarian and I are good friends. "Actually Steph, I was wondering if you knew anything about your family history from the Civil War." She took off her glasses and gave me a questioning look, "Why do you want to know about that?"

"That's her? Well slap my granny, she looks just like Jake!" giggled Jeremy, slapping his knee. "Shut up." I growled between gnashed teeth. "What did you say?" asked Stephanie. "Nothing." I replied quickly, flashing her a fake smile. It must have made me look psychotic because she looked kind of creeped out. She sat down at a table and I took a seat beside her, Jeremy stood behind me, still ranting about the family resemblance.

"I went to a reenactment yesterday and found out a man named Jeremy Stone died in a battle around here. I was wondering if he was related to you." I explained. She took a hanky from her pocket and began cleaning her lenses. "I know an uncle of mine died in the war, now that I think about it, his name may have been Jeremy." She placed her glasses back on. "What did the family do after Jeremy was killed? Did they ever run into Yankee troops?" I asked. Jeremy leaned in, intent on her answer. Stephanie's lips curved into a smirk. "Yea, I guess you could say that. The family took in a wounded northern soldier. Jeremy's sister, Emma ended up marrying him."

"What! EEEMMMAAAA!" Jeremy whined, ripping off his hat and tugging at his hair. "They ended up moving farther to the East but my branch of the family stayed here." The sound of the final bell made me jump. "Thank you Steph." I said and left the building for the long walk home. Jeremy was quite as we walked home, his eyes on the ground ahead of him. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me, though I'm not sure if he really saw me. He seemed distant. "Is she married?" he asked. "Who, Steph?" He nodded. "No, her husband died two years ago in a car accident. She's got a little boy though." Jeremy's face lit up, "What's his name?" I grinned back as an image of the blonde four-year-old popped into my head. "Sam." I replied. We talked about Sam all the way home. When I entered the house I found Death waiting for me on the couch. He was still wearing his street clothes. His hood was down and he had unzipped the jacket all the way to his stomach, showing off his refined chest. I froze in place, my legs turning to putty beneath me. Jeremy walked in behind me and froze too, "What the hell!" he yelled, his mouth gaping open.

"Oh crap, Jeremy! I didn't know you were coming home with her!" he said jerking up the zipper of his jacket. "Sorry about that." Jeremy looked at him then at me. "Don't ask." I told him, with a sigh.

Death snapped his fingers and his scythe appeared in his hand. The minute his grip tightened around it's handle, a black mist surrounded him and solidified into his black hooded cloak. His handsome face was once again hidden in darkness. He cleared his throat, "So…um…you ready to go now?" Without any sign of fear, Jeremy looked straight into Death's cold black eyes and said, "No."

"What did you say to me?" Death asked with narrow eyes. "You found out what you wanted. You have no more unfinished business. You must leave this world now!" Flames could be seen in Death's eyes. " I may not be the devil, but I can still damn your soul to limbo! Do you want that?" Jeremy remained unmoving even as Death breathed fire in his face. "Of course I don't." he said without faltering. "I do have unfinished business. My nephew needs someone to watch out for him, someone to protect him. I wish to stay here a while longer, just until Sam has grown up. When I feel that he no longer needs my protection, I will willingly leave with you to where ever I am meant to go." He extended his hand to Death. "Do we have a deal?" Death let out a hiss, "Fine!" Death waved him away. Jeremy smiled as he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" I asked looking around. "He went to Sam, of course." He groaned, rolling his eyes. He fell back in the couch. "Great, now I have to fix Gabriel up with Talia." "Who's Talia?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "My book keeper." He's had the hots for her for centuries." I gawked at him, "You and Gabriel the archangel had were betting on that guy's soul?" He pouted, " You make it sound so negative." "You're angels for God's sake! Angel's aren't supposed to gamble!"


End file.
